Alice in Hell's Wonderland
by Decency Damned
Summary: What happens when Alice is suddenly in the Kingdom of Wonderland? Can she find her place and get away from what's hunting her and holding her from her future? Will she fall in love, or be branded by her past forever? OOC AlicexOC, OOC ChessxOOC Mad Hatter -this is a very OOC version of AIW,enter at own risk! Some names may be changed for plot purposes. If photo belongs to you PM-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_Alice has been running, and running, and running non stop for days now, the ones she'd been hiding from for five years had caught up to her a few days ago, causing her to again drop everything and run. She'd entered an unfamiliar territory when she was suddenly surrounded by strange men all wearing clocks for necklaces. She tried going past them when they blocked her, she cursed under her breath and glared at the men in front of her, wanting to keep running farther. One man stepped forward and tried to grab her, narrowing his eyes when she jerked back and glared at him hatefully. Almost daring him to touch her.  
"Let me through." She said, her voice cold. The man just smirked and stepped forward, two of his men flanking him on either side. She narrowed her eyes in defiance and swung her fist out, catching the man off guard as he struck him in the jaw hard. He stumbled back and hit the ground, the other two growling deep in their throats as they stepped forward, grabbing at her. She struck one in the groin with the heel of her foot and the other she clocked in the gut, then turned on her heel and began running before the others could try to get her too._

* * *

**Descriptions**

* * *

_****_

Queen V

**_Queen V, or Vivian, was an only child that was raised as a poor girl. When she turned 15, she was on the streets and about ready to die. She wasn't ready for what happened. On night she ran into an old couple, they had their hoods drawn and were speaking quietly. She was trying to get closer to try to bum some money to get a snack for she hadn't eaten in days when they suddenly turned and caught her. Those people were the founders of the royal family. The former King and Queen. They brought V in and raised her as their own. She was raised tough but loved and was quickly surrounded by a new family. At age 19 both her new parents and her new family were killed tragically causing severe traumatic stress on her and she acts like a child now, even as rules a successful kingdom._****  
**_**  
**_**Boris  
**_Boris was the Queen's messenger. She had taken him in when he was a kitten, you see, Boris is unique. He's the only Neko male in all the kingdom. He delivers the Queens messages and sometimes even travels with her as her personal bodyguard. Thats another thing about Boris, he is an amazingly skilled fighter, and he only uses his hands! Boris is 17 and has short black/brown hair cut short on the side and long on the other. He has black cat ears and tail. The only people who know Boris as more than just the Queens messenger is the Queen herself and his friends, The Bloody Twins. Boris is tall and lanky though has just the right amount of muscles and always wears his messengers outfit which consists of a black sleeveless shirt and tight leather jeans with multiple belts and he rarely wears shoes._

_Boris is used to the quiet life of the Queens castle, but what happens when a beautiful girl with long red hair suddenly shows up and shatters his peaceful quiet life?_

_****_**Alice**

_Alice isn't the sweet and innocent girl you would imagine from such a sweet name and beautiful 16 and has been on the run for five years. She's running from her brother and abusive father. Her daily life consists of stealing for food and sleeping on rooftops and in alleyways. At just under five feet she isn't a helpless little girl, years on the street have shown her to hold her own. With the help of her on/off again friend, The Joker, she gets an audience with the queen. She wants to ask for protection in return for her dancing skills. With long red hair, pierced lip, her mother's words tattooed on her hip and piercing green eyes she has to tread carefully to be accepted. But what happens when her years of running are cut short when shes almost killed by a band of rogue men and a strange boy with a tail and cat ears save her? Will this boy show her how to trust again or shatter what's already left of her fragile mind?_

**Ace**

_Ace is the Queens Silver Knight and takes pride in wearing his armor all the time, though it causes him to get shunned often. He is rough and has a mean outlook but is actually very caring and sweet when he needs to be. He fights dirty and always gets the job done, but what people don't know about Ace is that his family is dead, and under suspicious circumstances. Ace carries a heavy burden that he believes will be lifted with the help of the new dancer in the castle, Alice. But, what will he do when he realizes he will have to fight for the affections of Alice by none other than the Queen's bodyguard, Boris the Neko?_

**Kai**

_Kai is the oldest, by a second, of the Bloody twins. He's been with his brother for as long as he can remember and doesn't know the meaning of a home. He's been the Queen's personal assistant for as long as he can remember also. She took in the twins when they were young, taught them how to live and fight to death. Made them strong. Kai never had to ask for anything but instead gave his all to his Queen and brother. He's preferred it that way. He's never had someone he could call a friend besides Boris the Neko and didn't think that would change. What happens when a fiery little redheaded girl shows up and makes him feel like its his job to protect her? And what will happen when he learns the truth behind her fragile interior? _

**Joker/Mad Hatter**

_The Joker is a man who's always been in the kingdom for as long as anyone can remember. He's always looked the same and always been the same. He's Alice's only friend and ally when she first was on the streets. She was sleeping in an alley way when he found her and took care of her as often as he could when he was away from the castle. He can do anything he'd like anyway he'd want to. People who know him call him Joker, those who don't refer to him as the Mad Hatter. Which he doesn't care for. Next is his skill's. He can do anything he'd like with his mind, and can turn cards into daggers without so much as a blink of his eye. What's going to happen when he's forced to damn the girl he raised to her abusive family without being able to help her? WIll he turn tail and run or find a way to fight for someone he sees as his only real family. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Boris had just gotten done with the last of the Queens messages for the day and was resting in his tree house home just outside of the Queen's territory when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of several pairs of feet running his direction. He quickly leaped down unto a lower branch to see what was going on. At first he didn't see anything, then he saw a small girl with red hair running fast with a group of men behind her. Boris didn't recognize the girl but knew the men had to be the ClockMakers minions from their miniature clock necklaces they wore like badges. He watched as the girl quickly got a small lead ahead of them thinking,  
"_Damn, shes fast..!"  
_He continued to watch and was about to go back inside when he saw the girl trip and land on the ground hard. She quickly turned watched as the men surrounded her, her eyes wide. Boris jumped down from his hiding spot and strolled over to where they stood. He waited until they all noticed his presence and spoke loudly,  
"What are you chasing a little girl for? The Clockmaker finally give up trying to win the Queen's heart?"  
The minions all turned towards him and waited while the leader stepped forwards,

"No, she is under arrest for trespassing and we were commanded to take her dead or alive."

At the last few words the girl whimpered lowly, so as only Boris heard. He turned to the girl and studied her carefully, taking note she was favoring her left heel. He was turning to leave when he noticed small words written on her hip, where her shirt had rode up her belly, just then he remembered something the Queen had told him.

_*FLASHBACK*_

* * *

_Boris watched as the Queen paced the spot in front of her throne. She was agitated from the news Boris had brought back from the neighboring kingdom. She suddenly stopped and stared him straight in the eye, making him squirm. She spoke rapidly, "Boris there have been cases of young girls going missing in the kingdoms. All the evidence points to the ClockMaker! Its been rumored that he is taking the young girls, committing horrible crimes against them before killing them and dumping the bodies!" She continued to pace as Boris slowly made his way home, processing the information._

* * *

Boris quickly turned back to the minions and smirked,

"Why is it you needed six men to chase down a little girl?"

The leader stiffened and spoke angrily,

" She's a handful! And fast too! She's injured three of my men already!"

Boris chuckled before walking a bit closer to the girl, she looked at him and then turned away, not able to run anywhere. He turned to the leader once more and said slowly,

" You do realize you have trespassed unto my territory now? I could kill you right here and now and nobody could say anything about it."

Before the leader could say anything to him, he turned quickly, grabbed the girl and ran off to the direction of the castle. He quickly lost them in the underbrush and circled back around to his tree house. He nimbly climbed up and set the girl down on his couch. She had been quiet this whole time and Boris realized she had fainted. He shrugged and went to his kitchen to make something to eat.

Alice was sore and didn't know where in the hell she was at. She groaned before sitting up and looking around, noticing the house she was in was actually a tree. She gingerly stood up and almost face-planted the floor before strong arms caught her. She looked up to see a cute boy with black pierced cat ears and and fiery blue eyes. She jerked away only to fall unto the couch with a _THUMP! _ The strange boy chuckled before speaking quietly,

"Im Boris, the one who saved your ass back there."

Alice grimaced before standing slowly and sticking her hand out,

"Alice, thanks, I owe you."

The boy, Boris, smirked before ignoring her hand and leaning in close and hugging her, whispering in her ear,

"Handshakes are for losers."

Alice watched as Boris strolls over to what looks like the kitchen and comes back out with a huge plate of food. He sat crossed legged on the ground in front of her before completely diggin in, not sparing her a glance. Alice glared then stood up, walking into the kitchen and going through the cupboards. She had just found the pantry when she felt someone behind her, she spun around and relaxed when she realized it was just the boy. He looked at her questioningly before asking her loudly,

"What do you think you're doing?"

Alice sighed before turning back to the pantry,

"You obviously weren't going to give me any food so I decided to find it myself. It's rude not to offer food to guests."

Boris raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking back to the living room. He paused and called over his shoulder,

"Theres food on the stove and plates in the green cupboard. Dont make a mess!"

Alice laughed and went to the stove to get her something to ease the ache in her stomach. She grabbed a small plate and put an even smaller amount of food on it before wolfing it down and walking back to the living room where the boy was sprawled out on the floor. She walked up to him and nudged him with her toe,

"Hey, Bo- ... Boris! "

He rolled over and looked up scornfully,

"You were going to call me Boy werent you..?"

Alice looked away and muttered,

"Sorry.."

Boris jumped up, startling her, and leaned in close. He just stood there staring at her and not saying a word. Alice began to get uncomfortable and finally snapped at him,

"What?!"

He smirked and backed up a few feet before questioning her.

"Where are from? Why are you here? What's that on your hip? Why were you in the Clockmakers territory? Where are your parents? How old are you?

Alice stiffened and spoke quietly,

"I have an audience with the Queen, I didn't know I was in rogue territory and im 16."

Boris laughed before tapping her nose.

"Dont think I didn't realize you avoided the serious questions, little one."

Alice huffed before turning around and walking around, looking for someway out of this place. She finally found the front door and had opened it to walk out when she realized they were a good seven stories above the ground, she went to close the door again in anger when the edge caught her foot and she fell towards the open door and the drop off outside of it. She was just about to scream when she felt hands wrap around her waist and pull her up against a hard chest. She turned around to find that it wasn't Boris who had saved her, but instead a tall, black haired boy with a lip ring matching hers. Alice quickly shrugged out of his hold and backed up a few feet, staring at the boy in front of her. He looked around and then looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm Kai.."

Alice narrowed her eyes at his actions and then quickly turned towards the doorway leading to the living room,

"BORIS!"

Kai watched her walk away with a confused face before disappearing. Boris was in the living room taking a nap when he heard the small girl yell his name. He sighed and stretched before getting up and asking what the deal was. Alice was pacing the spot in front of him and talking rapidly,

"How am I supposed to get out of here, were hundreds of feet of the ground! Who was that strange boy? Why in the HELL do you have cat ears? Where is the Queens castle, why did you save me? Are you plotting something? Just come out with it!"

At the last question she slumped to the ground and put her hands in her hair, growling quietly.

Boris waited until he was sure she wasn't going to attack him before inching towards her and grabbing her shoulders gently.

"I'll take you to the Queen, this is my house I can show you how to get out of here. I saved you because those men would have done horrible things to you and i'm not plotting anything."

Alice had relaxed slightly but still doubted him. She sighed before asking again,

"Who was that boy?"

Boris thought a moment and said,

"If he had black hair that was Kai, but if he had grey hair that was Ren. They're the Bloody Twins."

Alice nodded and slowly pulled away from Boris's gentle grasp and stood up.

"Take me to the Queen."

Boris smiled and softly shook his head,

"I cant do that today, you have to wait until tomorrow at the latest."

Alice nodded reluctantly and walked towards the door,

"Show me the way out of this place if you please? I'll come over tomorrow morning so you can show me the way."

Boris looked at her in confusion,

"Where are you going to go, where will you sleep?"

Alice looked back and grinned.

"I have the perfect place, don't worry!"

Boris shook his head and followed her, showing her which branches to grab to swing herself down. Once on the ground Alice thanked him and walked off, Boris watching her go before deciding to see where she was going. He followed her a little ways until she came to the old abandoned house of the last messenger. Boris watched as she climbed upon the roof and laid down, seemingly content with sleeping there. Boris stared for a few more minutes before he made his way onto the roof and sat at the edge, a few feet from her, and curled up silently.

* * *

Alice yawned before stretching out and shot up when her hand brushed something soft. She looked down and realized it was the boy from yesterday. He was curled up on his side and snoring softly. She laughed quietly when she realized she had brushed his tail with her hand.

She leaned down next to him and poked his side. No response. So she poked his cheek, this time his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling her down next to him. Alice's eyes were wide and her breath hitched in her throat at seeing the boy up close. Then she remembered why she was here and quickly tried getting out of his arms. He groaned and finally let go, sitting up in the process. Alice snapped at him,

"What was that for?!"

Boris looked up and continued his stretching before replying.

"You wouldn't stop poking me so I had to do something to make you quit..."

Alice just huffed before asking again.

"Why are you even here? I thought you stayed home!"

At this Boris stood up and put his hands in his pockets,

"I saw you climb up here and figured I would keep you company while you slept."

Alice glared at him before sighing.

"I dont need your company, now will you show me the way to the castle?"

Boris nodded and lead her through the forest to the Queen's castle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Boris watched as Alice took in the sight of the castle in front of her. She had just stepped out from behind him asking why they had stopped when she saw it. Her mouth was agape and she was staring at the castle almost in envy. He cleared his throat before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the front entrance. The guards paid no mind to Boris but eyed Alice suspiciously. She looked down and followed after Boris who was dragging her through the vast hallways and corridors. They finally came to a stop in front of a huge doorway with silver and red lining. Alice tugged her hand out of Boris's and turned to him.

"Thank you for showing me the way, if this is the Queen's room then I guess is where we part ways."

Boris smirked before leaning down and whispering in her ear,

"Darling, we are going to be seeing each other a lot from here on out."

Alice looked at him questioningly before the Queens door was thrown open and a small girl with short green hair stepped out, yelling over her shoulder.

"I HATE YOU!"

The girl turns then looks at Alice and Boris for a moment before shrugging and running off in the opposite direction. Alice chuckled quietly before looking at the open doors in front of her, nervously biting her lip and looking at Boris.

"... What... What do i do..?"

Boris looked at her before smirking and grabbing her, throwing her small frame over his shoulder and carrying her into the vast room, yelling out as he did so.

" Your majesty! I have a girl who says she has an audience with you! "

He set Alice down, who was silently cursing him in her head as she turned to face the queen, trying to hide her surprise when she was met with a girl a bit older than her with long black hair in curls, clutching a brown stuffed bear. Alice blinked once before shuffling slightly and about to hide behind Boris when she noticed someone standing beside the Queen and she grinned, calling out.

"Joker!"

The Joker smirked, stepping down and grabbing Alice squeezing her in a quick hug before stepping back up and turning to the Queen, bowing slowly.

"Your majesty, this is Alice. The girl I mentioned before..." he whispered to her quietly. The queen stared at Alice almost in envy before giggling and standing up, daintly stepping down from her throne and coming to stand in front of Alice, looking her up and down.  
"Hello, Alice. I am Queen V!" She giggled, holding onto her teddy bear tightly and tilting her head to the side.  
Alice smiled softly and waved.  
"Im Alice, as you already know. I wanted to know if I could work in order for your protection here in the castle." she said getting straight to the point. She felt Boris stiffen beside her and she frowned, wondering why. She disregarded it and kept her gaze on the Queen, aware she was assessing her. The Joker stepped out from behind the Queen and stepped up to Alice, wrapping an arm around her and grinning roguishly.  
"Of course you can!" he caroled. Alice smiled at him gratefully and turned back to the Queen.  
"Is that alright, my lady?" She asked hesitantly. The Queen had a small smile on her face as she glanced between the Joker and Boris who were standing next to each other and glaring. Alice glanced at them also and then shrugged. Boys will be boys, I suppose. The Queen cleared her throat and smiled kindly at Alice.  
"I do not mind to lend you my protection but first please show me your skills..." she asked quietly, but stern. Alice giggled quietly.  
"But of course~!" she said before stepping back, smirking when the Joker knowingly stepped back behind the throne. She lightly pushed Boris to the side, patting his shoulder comfortingly when his ears twitched nervously. She began first by smirking at the Queen who was watching hesitantly and then started by slowly sliding to the side and then jumping up and doing a back slip and starting to dance. She started to focus only on her movements, completely zoning out as she danced for the Queen and the two boys. She started to go hard, hitting her movements with only a second to recover and beginning the next. In her mind she was at home, and she was dancing with her mother. Her mother was tall and skinny, but not too skinny. She was perfect, long flowing red hair and bright green eyes. She had a small light brown freckle on her nose which she would wiggle when she was confused. Alice was breathing hard and stopped dancing, wiping away the sweat along her brow and panting softly, grinning up at the Queen's shocked face. She ignored the pain in her chest at the memory of her mother and focused instead on even out her breathing. The Queen smiled softly at Alice.  
"Alice, go with Boris and cool down. I shall bring you back to my court tomorrow evening and let you know my decision. Is that alright?" the Queen asked worriedly. Alice shook her head.  
"That's totally okay! Thank you for the consideration, my lady." Alice responded, turning to a wide eyed Boris and tugging him outside the Queen's chambers.  
"Boris...?" Alice asked quietly once they were away from the Queens hall. Boris was just standing in the middle of the hallway, being lead away from the Queen by Alice's hold on his wrist.  
"Boris?!" She asked again, a bit louder. He jumped, startled, and looked at her with his wide eyes.  
"Wh-what?" He stuttered out. Alice giggled, Boris is so weird she thought. She took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the castle and into the garden of red roses. She stopped and looked around in amazement, letting go of Boris and walking further into the garden. Boris watched her walk, silently following behind her, and noticed how she bit her lip ring and her mouth would open just slightly in awe whenever she noticed something else in the garden before her. He shook his head and tugged her back to the entrance, much to her protest.  
"Boris! Where are we going now...?" She asked in defeat. Boris grinned.

"We're going home. It'll be dark soon. Tomorrow I'll show you something good, alright?" he said.

Alice sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alright, lets go!" she responded, falling into step besides him. A few minutes later, they made it to his house. He helped her up the many branches and let her into the house. She was beginning to look tired, he mused. He showed her where she could sleep if she liked. Alice smiled in thanks and closed the door to her temporary room, sighing. Ah what a day, she thought. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. The walls were dark wood paneling, with strange designs etched into them. It was black carpet with a victorian style bed frame. The comforter was deep green, matching the ceiling. Alice smiled, it was unique and beautiful. She sighed, flopping backwards and grinning when she felt the soft material of the bed, then jumped up when the door opened. It was Boris. Alice blushed at being caught acting goofy.

"Come on, dinners ready!" Boris said, smirking slightly at Alice. She huffed, walked past him and went down to the kitchen, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw all the food. The counters and table were covered in dishes and meals. She turned and looked at Boris.

"Holy hell! Did you cook all this?!" She exclaimed. Boris chuckled, nodding then pointing to the living room.  
**"****With a little help from Kai." He said, tilting his head towards the doorway when the boy from earlier walked in. He was tall, but still a bit shorter than Boris. Alice narrowed her eyes at them then shrugged, turning to the cabinet and pulling out a few plates, sitting two on the table and using the third for her own. She grabbed bits and pieces of each dish, her eyes shining as she took it all in. Boris and Kai glanced at each other before shrugging and getting their plates, digging in straight away. **


End file.
